


Extremely Impolite

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, Elena learned to listen to herself when she talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremely Impolite

She had been holding it in for a while. It wasn’t professional to speak that way to one’s seniors. But after a martini and Reno’s upteenth remark about bazongas (Tifa’s or Scarlett’s or her own, who even cared) Elena stiffened and declared, “You are _so fucking rude!_ ”

He sprayed beer across the bar. Rude said nothing. They looked everywhere but at her and Reno clamored for another beer even though he had half a mug left.

What? Elena blinked. Surely he had received nastier scoldings. Was that a sneeze?

Then she turned pink. “Oh—oh, that isn’t what I said!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this has been done before (and if so the concept most likely had better execution).


End file.
